


Мегатрон заходит в бар

by Rebis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да ладно, все вы наверняка уже слышали этот анекдот. Он начинается с "Мегатрон заходит в бар", а заканчивается пятнадцатью миллионами мёртвых автоботов. И турболисой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мегатрон заходит в бар

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hightechzombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hightechzombie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Megatron Walks Into a Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319988) by [hightechzombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hightechzombie/pseuds/hightechzombie). 



Это можно было бы назвать визитом вежливости, но его мелочная месть не имела с вежливостью ничего общего. Просто Мегатрон ненавидел, когда им пользовались.  
  
Он не обижался на то, что был приглашён в "Визаж" почитать стихи, а слушатели разбежались. За свои ранние циклы на Кибертроне Мегатрон вытерпел многое, от насмешек и брошенных кубов до прилетевшего ему в лицо прямо во время декламации стула. Равнодушная публика была далеко не худшим из вариантов.  
  
Однако позже Мегатрон с раздражением узнал, что приглашение было фальшивым. Слухи и отрывки подслушанных разговоров подтвердили: публичные чтения были предлогом, уловкой с целью разорить конкурента.  
  
Розыгрыши на Лост Лайте были в порядке вещей, как и неприязнь экипажа к новому капитану. Но этот стал последней каплей, переполнившей чашу его терпения.  
  
Определённо пришло время для вежливого визита.  
  
  
  
Мегатрон вошёл в бар, и эффект не заставил себя ждать. Ближние столы тут же смолкли, тишина расползалась вокруг как заразная болезнь. Вскоре даже самые поддатые и буйные автоботы почуяли, что в баре Сверва что-то не так.  
  
Мегатрон дошёл до барной стойки и медленно опустился на стул, скрипнувший с непривычки под грузом шахтёрского тела.  
  
Поймав испуганный взгляд бармена, Мегатрон сладко улыбнулся.  
  
— Славное у тебя заведение, — сказал он и задумчиво провёл пальцем по столешнице. Кто-то явно потратил не один час, натирая её до блеска, и очень гордился результатом.  
  
— Да-да, верно, — подтвердил Сверв с ухмылкой, больше напоминающей посмертный оскал. — Очень славный бар.  
  
"...но он останется славным ненадолго, если Мегатрон — бывший лидер десептиконов и разрушитель миров — так и будет сидеть за стойкой", — закончил про себя Мегатрон.  
  
Улыбнувшись чуть шире, он повернулся и окинул взглядом бар. Посетители снова переговаривались, правда теперь намного тише. Мегатрону подобное собрание напоминало подготовку к убийству и, судя по полным ненависти взглядам, несложно было догадаться, кто станет жертвой покушения.  
  
Говоря откровенно, нагонять ужас на врагов нравилось ему едва ли не больше, чем купаться в обожании союзников. Он, конечно, больше не считал автоботов врагами и был в ответе за экипаж Лост Лайта, но всё же... происходящее навевало приятные воспоминания.  
  
Хмыкнув, Мегатрон повернулся к Сверву. Бот наблёстывал куб с такой скоростью, что тот вот-вот должен был задымиться. Заметно было, как его мозг на повышенных оборотах пытается найти выход из сложившегося кошмара.  
  
Мегатрона такая реакция вполне устраивала. Если позволить Сверву взять себя в руки, поток его болтовни сможет если не добить Мегатрона, то как минимум повредить или вывести из строя его ментальные системы.  
  
— Чем угощаешь? — Сверв уставился на него так, будто его спросили о квантовой физике. Мегатрон сжалился и упростил вопрос: — Что-нибудь особенное для капитана?  
  
— Капитана?.. — беззвучно повторил Сверв, но тут же просиял: — О, да! Есть кое-что специально для вас! Секундочку, всё будет в лучшем виде!  
  
Бот с неожиданным для своих габаритов проворством откручивал краны и жонглировал бутылками, смешивая огромный, подозрительно разноцветный коктейль. Мегатрон, хоть и пил редко, в видах энергона разбирался и некоторые из этикеток узнал. То, что собирался подать ему Сверв, могло свалить с ног даже Титана. Чем такой напиток грозил ослабленному Мегатрону... сложно предсказать.  
  
Ага, а вот и первое покушение.  
  
Впрочем, какая разница? Мегатрон ведь пришёл сюда не напиваться, а поиграть на нервах. Страх — самый сильный наркотик в мире. Нужно только придумать, как опрокинуть напиток — или сделать так, чтобы кто-то опрокинул Мегатронов коктейль за него — и веселье продолжится.  
  
Сверв слегка дрожащими руками поставил перед ним коктейль. Мегатрон одарил бармена тонкой, понимающей улыбкой и обхватил куб ладонью, не имея ни малейшего намерения пригубить. Он как раз собирался что-нибудь сказать — неважно, что — чтобы Сверв не расслаблялся, но его перебили. Сверв смотрел за спину Мегатрона, и удивление на его лице сменилось сперва испугом, а затем радостью. Секунду спустя он уже вовсю улыбался и приветственно махал рукой новому посетителю.  
  
— Главный Надзиратель Ультра Магнус! Рад видеть! Пришли составить компанию другу? Ну, не буду вас отвлекать, — с надеждой подмигнул Сверв и нетвёрдой походкой отправился к другим заказчикам. Видимо, Магнус был именно тем спасительным чудом, которого он ждал.  
  
Под угрожающий скрип стула Ультра Магнус уселся рядом с Мегатроном и сделал каменное лицо.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься это пить.  
  
Мегатрон проследил за пузырьком воздуха, который поднялся на поверхность и взорвался, выпустив небольшое зелёное облачко.  
  
— И не думал.  
  
— Хорошо. Не хотелось бы нарушать твою энергоновую диету.  
  
— Ах, — сказал Мегатрон. — Ну конечно. "Диета". И как я мог забыть.  
  
Внезапно коктейль показался намного привлекательнее. Смерть, по крайней мере, была бы быстрой и милосердной, в отличие от "диеты". Даже намекать, что та отвратительная слизь имела хоть что-то общее с настоящим энергоном, было оскорблением для всего энергона в Галактике.  
  
Лицо Магнуса оставалось бесстрастным, а взгяд — пристальным.  
  
— Если не собираешься пить, то зачем пришёл в бар? Пообщаться?  
  
На последнем слове он демонстративно посмотрел в сторону "заговорщиков". Те, судя по согнутым спинам и мрачно сверкающим глазам, уже почти закончили подготовку.  
  
— Вообще-то, — улыбнулся Мегатрон, — я пришёл почитать стихи.  
  
Ультра Магнус приподнял бровь и глянул на Сверва, который старательно делал вид, что принимает заказы.   
  
— Ясно, — сказал Магнус. — Сверв! Нам два слабоэнергоновых спритца.   
  
Сверв тут же подкинулся, закивал и, шепнув что-то клиентам — Риптайду, Хромдому и ещё нескольким, — принялся за заказ.  
  
— Сделаем для спритцев исключение, — сообщил Магнус, глядя Мегатрону в глаза. — По одной — и уходим. Без скандала, порчи имущества и не навредив репутации бара.   
  
Сверв наполнял кубы, повернувшись спиной к стойке, но было очевидно, что он отчаянно подслушивает.  
  
— Даже чуть-чуть не навредив? — повеселев, уточнил Мегатрон. — Ладно, договорились.  
  
Стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Мегатроном, Сверв поставил перед ними спритцы и коротко, благодарно кивнул Магнусу. Ушёл он пошатываясь, едва не падая от накатившего облегчения.  
  
— Это совсем не в твоём духе.  
  
— Специалист по повадкам Мегатронов? — Мегатрон еле сдержал фырканье. — Похоже, те полгода, что мы знакомы, ты не терял времени зря.  
  
Ультра Магнус нахмурился. Так уж повелось на Лост Лайте: каждый миг — отравлен сомнениями и каждое слово, сказанное Мегатроном, тщательно рассматривалось на соответствие известной всем истории о кровожадном диктаторе и безжалостном монстре.  
  
Мегатрон вздохнул и сделал глоток.  
  
— Я оказался в неожиданном месте и в непривычном положении, — спокойно объяснил он. — Подходящее время для перемен. Четыре миллиона лет войны забыть непросто, но это не повод церемониться с моей командой. Небольшая встряска пойдёт им на пользу.  
  
— Или же всё испортит.  
  
Мегатрон пожал плечами.  
  
— Жизнь полна риска. Избегая сложных ситуаций, мы зачастую просто оттягиваем неизбежное.  
  
Магнус, разумеется, не ответил, ведь его работой было соблюдать закон и поддерживать порядок. Но командирам полагалось встречать опасность лицом к лицу. Главное — не рисковать понапрасну и знать, как склонить чашу весов в свою пользу.  
  
С глухим стуком упал стул. Звук был негромким, но означал перемену в настроении; зал замер. Какой-то нетрезвый бот, спотыкаясь, выбрался из-за стола и, встав у всех на виду, поднял руки, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
— Дорогие товарищи и всякие прч... прочу... прочие, которые нам не товарищи! — обратился он к залу с блаженной, шальной улыбкой, свойственной мертвецки пьяным ботам. — Давайте я расскажу вам анекдот!  
  
Бот покачнулся, поймал равновесие и уставился себе под ноги, ненадолго забыв о своих слушателях.  
  
— О чём это я..? А, точно, анекдоты! В общем, анекдот такой: заходит, значит, гвоздь... ну вы в курсе, да?.. заходит гвоздь в бар, а там за столиком сидят Старскрим и Мегатрон.  
  
Ультра Магнус приподнялся, намереваясь то ли заткнуть шутника, то ли покинуть бар, утащив за собой Мегатрона. Мегатрон накрыл его руку ладонью и прошипел:  
  
— Сядь.  
  
Магнус ответил тяжёлым, недовольным взглядом, но послушался, а пьяный бот тем временем продолжал:  
  
— Гвоздь подходит к парочке и спрашивает, чем это они занимаются. Мегатрон говорит: "Обсуждаем военную стратегию", — пьяница кивнул и с важным видом поднял вверх указательный палец. — Гвоздя интересуют подробности, и Мегатрон отвечает, что в этот раз они планируют убить пятнадцать миллионов автоботов и турболису. Гвоздь удивляется, мол, турболису-то зачем?   
  
— Тут Мегатрон поворачивается к Старскриму и, — бот начал мелко трястись, — и тогда... и он такой: "Вот видишь, я же говорил, что на пятнадцать миллионов мёртвых автоботов всем будет наплевать".  
  
И автобот расхохотался, как сумасшедший. Но никто не разделил его веселья, в баре повисла гробовая тишина. После короткого замешательства, кто-то подхватил шутника и помог ему добраться до выхода.   
  
Истеричный смех больше походил на плач, но даже этот резкий звук был лучше наступившего молчания.  
  
— Ну вот, — прозвучал чей-то бодрый голос, — если бы меня предупредили заранее, что у нас намечается вечер юмора, я бы подготовился получше.  
  
Под нервные смешки Скидс — а голос принадлежал именно ему — медленно вышел вперёд и занял место предыдущего оратора.  
  
— Если честно, я уже слегка перебрал, — игриво признался Скидс, — да и лучшие свои шутки забыл с тех пор, как заработал амнезию, — смешки стали душевнее. — Но вспомнил одну забавную вещь, может, вам понравится. Значит, так...   
  
Скидс прочистил горло и начал:  
  
— Бот с неисправной оптикой заходит в бар, заказывает выпивку и говорит: "Эй! Кто-нибудь хочет смешную шутку про десептиконов?" — Скидс приложил к аудиодатчику руку, будто пытался что-то расслышать. Посетители бара тут же поняли намёк и зашумели: "Да! Про десептиконов!". Скидс с улыбкой поклонился и продолжил: — Сидящий по соседству бот хлопает его по плечу и говорит: "Слышь, приятель, у меня к рукам приделаны два ствола, за спиной ещё четыре, я в три раза тебя больше и я десептикон. Вон тот амбал — мастер Металликато, может кулаком пробить тебе броню и вырвать искру. Что самое забавное? Он тоже десептикон!"  
  
— Тут его улыбка становится зловещей, — прошептал Скидс и продолжил нормальным голосом: — и кон говорит: "А бармен, наливающий тебе энергон, и вовсе из К-отряда, его альт-форма — ядерная бомба, может целый город сравнять с землёй. Если ты ещё не догадался, он тоже из наших! Ну что, — с угрозой спрашивает десептикон, — всё-таки хочешь пошутить про конов?", на что бот отвечает...  
  
— "Если мне придётся объяснять шутку три раза — то нет!"  
  
Бар взорвался смехом. Мегатрон не сомневался, что все они уже слышали эту шутку и, скорее всего, не раз её друг другу пересказывали. Но не так, не прямо под ухом у клятого Мегатрона.  
  
По пути к своему месту Скидс смерил Мегатрона холодным взглядом, давая понять, что спас казавшуюся безнадёжной ситуацию не ради него.  
  
— А ты знал, — наклонился Мегатрон к Ультра Магнусу, — что этот же анекдот, почти такими же словами, рассказывали у нас про автоботов?  
  
— Не знал, — ровно ответил Ультра Магнус. — Я обычно не обращаю внимания на анекдоты.  
  
Мегатрон насмешливо фыркнул.  
  
— Тогда не отвлекайся, узнаешь за вечер много нового.  
  
Но место Скидса уже занял новый бот, и Магнус отвлёкся. На этот раз вышел Хромдом. Ему явно не хватало энергичности и заразительной улыбки Скидса, но зал, предвкушая новую порцию веселья, притих.  
  
— Буду краток, — начал Хромдом. — Старскрим и Виндблэйд сидят в баре. Тут Старскрим замечает пьющего в углу Мегатрона и указывает на него: "О, глянь-ка! Это мой бывший командир. Несколько лет назад я ушёл из армии, и он с тех пор не просыхает".  
  
— "Врёшь, — отвечает Виндблэйд, — так долго не празднуют!"  
  
Смех снова наполнил зал. При всех недостатках, у Старскрима был один плюс: его ненавидели почти так же сильно, как Мегатрона.  
  
Хромдом коротко поклонился и ушёл. Глядя ему в спину, Мегатрон с внезапной ясностью понял, что настал подходящий момент: последняя шутка сплотила слушателей, и этим можно было воспользоваться.  
  
Пусть преимущество сейчас не на его стороне, нельзя упускать такой шанс; если уж проигрывать, то оставляя за собой последнее слово.  
  
Ультра Магнус встрепенулся, но не успел вовремя схватить его за руку, и Мегатрон беспрепятственно вышел вперёд и встал перед публикой.  
  
На него смотрели с удивлением, недоверием, ненавистью и весельем — неплохое сочетание, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
Он не стал тратить время на предисловие и вступление. Слушатели должны сосредоточиться на шутке, а не рассказчике-десептиконе.  
  
— Мегатрон заходит в бар и заказывает три куба энергона.  
  
В зале удивлённо зашептались, но Мегатрон невозмутимо продолжил:   
  
— Бармен спрашивает: "Почему три?", а Мегатрон отвечает: "Я пью за себя, за мои идеалы и мою армию". Так повторяется каждый день, миллион лет. Однажды он приходит и заказывает два куба. Бармен переживает: "Соболезную вашей потере", а ему: "Ничто не потеряно". "Но тогда почему сегодня только два куба?" — спрашивает бармен.  
  
— "А ты разве не слышал? — отвечает Мегатрон. — Мегатрон умер".  
  
Мегатрон поклонился и направился к выходу. Дверь захлопнулась за ним, приглушив растерянное бормотание.  
  
Они ничего не поняли. Мегатрон решил рассказать именно этот "анекдот" как раз потому, что знал: они не поймут. Не сразу. Поразмыслив, они начнут строить догадки, но не будут знать наверняка, что же он имел в виду.  
  
Сомнения выбьют их из колеи, ведь понять смысл шутки означало попытаться понять Мегатрона... а кому оно надо? Проклятое любопытство порой приводило к нежеланным открытиям.  
  
Позади раздалась тяжёлая поступь, и Мегатрон замедлил шаг, позволяя себя догнать.  
  
— Ну и что это было? — спросил Ультра Магнус.  
  
— Анекдот. Ты их сегодня немало слышал, мог бы догадаться.  
  
— После твоего никто не засмеялся, поэтому сомневаюсь, что шутка удалась.  
  
Мегатрон промолчал. Ему вдруг вспомнился автобот, трясущийся от смеха над миллионами причинённых им смертей. Надо бы Рангу побеседовать с шутником. Юмор, похоже, был последней защитой готового сорваться сознания.  
  
— Может, мы просто не слышали шутку до конца, — ответил Мегатрон, и сам удивился. — Время покажет. Встретимся завтра на совещании, Магнус.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Мегатрон зашёл в лифт, но большая рука остановила двери прежде, чем они закрылись.  
  
— Мегатрон?  
  
— В чём дело?  
  
— Не ходи больше в бар к Сверву. Ещё один вечер юмора я не переживу.  
  
Мегатрон улыбнулся.  
  
— Не ты один.


End file.
